Sempre há uma Escolha
by NandyKboo
Summary: Até que ponto o destino é imutável? Será que as pequenas escolhas, ou acontecimentos aparentemente banais como: tropeçar e perder o ônibus podem alterar o curso natural de nossas vidas? Short fic ( 3 caps- o inaceitável,o inevitável, o improvável)
1. Default Chapter

**Sempre há uma escolha **

Capítulo I- O inaceitável.

Nem a nublada noite tiraria a magia daquele momento. Ao redor do recinto as velas choravam e iluminavam o ambiente, deixando o característico aroma de parafina misturar-se ao de eucalipto do incenso que ardia em brasa.

A suíte presidencial do hotel tinha uma vista privilegiada das luzes da cidade, com a vantagem de ter o maior espaço físico para acomodar as famosas telas, já vendidas, de um dos artistas mais famosos da atualidade.

Fumando o seu charuto Havana, Inuyasha posicionava-se no parapeito da janela com o objetivo de pintar a coisa mais linda que ele havia visto: a mulher nua em sua cama. A mulher de pele alva e os cabelos negros como a noite que eram iluminados pela pequena chama das velas e as luzes coloridas que faziam aquele pequeno espetáculo noturno assemelhar-se a um sonho.

Os lençóis pálidos que roçavam de leve na pele da moça pouco escondiam suas virtudes, a suave brisa contribuía para que mais e mais fosse revelado daquele dorso perfeito. Não resistindo à sua musa, Inuyasha largou o pincel e secou um pouco da tinta em sua calça já repleta de cores secas. Caminhando com os pés no frio chão de pedra observou mais de perto aquela visão por poucos segundos antes de afagar-lhe os cabelos gentilmente e tocar-lhe o rosto aveludado com a mão suja de tinta.

A jovem sorriu ao reconhecer o carinho do amado, que era sempre acompanhado do odor de solvente antes de abrir os belos orbes da cor do céu. Afastando os cabelos prateados do amado com a sua pequena mão, a musa então enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz e beijou-o sedutoramente, fazendo-o deitar ao lado dela.

'Meu céu...' Sussurrou ele com voz rouca ao fitar os olhos da amada.

Subitamente a bela mulher começou a contorcer-se de dor, e o alvo lençol adquiria a tonalidade vermelha, deixando Inuyasha descontrolado.

'Kagome! Minha Kagome! O que você fez! 'Gritou ele descontrolado ao ver a mulher que amava ficar pálida como um papel e perder os sentidos lentamente.

'Inu..ya...sha...per..dão... 'Balbuciou Kagome tocando o rosto do rapaz, tingindo-o de sangue antes de desfalecer.

Inuyasha enrolou-a no lençol e carregou-a até o corredor o mais rápido que pode. Apesar de estarem no último andar a suíte possuía um elevador privativo, que não demorou a chegar. Precisava chegar ao hospital o quanto antes.

Flashback:

Em uma pequena galeria de arte moderna

'Que porcaria! Parece um borrão!' Exclamou a jovem ao ver o quadro sem pé nem cabeça.

'O que falta na tela?' Indagou o rapaz por trás da jovem.

'Tudo! A começar por inspiração'. Disse ela esboçando um sorriso sem graça.

O rapaz hipnotizado pelos os olhos azuis da jovem e encantado pela sua franqueza sorriu genuinamente para ela.

'Obrigado pela ajuda, vou tentar melhorar da próxima vez. Algo me diz que estarei mais inspirado.' Disse ele piscando levemente para ela.

'Eu sou Kagome.' Apresentou-se ela estendendo a mão para o rapaz

'Inuyasha.' Disse ele retribuindo o cumprimento.

'Será que você poderia posar para mim? Certamente com você como minha modelo eu não conseguiria estragar o quadro nem se eu quisesse!' Inuyasha olhava para a jovem esperançoso.

Kagome sentiu-se tentada a seguir o belo hanyou de madeixas prateadas. Não sabia o porquê, mas por um instante lhe parecia certo sair da galeria com aquele desconhecido e ,abandonar o namorado de cinco anos na fila da máquina de refrigerante.

'Certo... vamos então?' Perguntou ela estendendo sua delicada mão para Inuyasha. Desejava que o pintou pegasse sua mão e a arrastasse dali o mais rápido o possível, antes que ela mudasse de idéia.

Como se ouvisse os pensamentos de Kagome, Inuyasha tomou a mão de sua musa inspiradora e então levou-a para longe da galeria. Agora que finalmente a havia encontrado não a deixaria fugir.

* * *

Inuyasha estava sentado na sala de emergência a espera de notícias de sua Kagome. Não podia perdê-la, não agora depois de tudo o que passaram. O rapaz passava a mão em seus cabelos indomados na esperança de que esse gesto o acalmasse em vão. 

O hanyou estava como saíra do apartamento, pés descalços e sem camisa. O seu estado físico estava de acordo com seu estado mental, totalmente fora de lugar. Pensava em sua musa, não ela era mais do que isso, era a mulher de sua vida. Sabia que ela tinha voltado a beber, por mais que não quisesse aceitar isso sempre encontrava miniaturas de uísque em sua bolsa. Lembrou-se da última vez fez que flagrou-a após uma recaída.

Flashback

_'Você faltou novamente a reunião dos AA. Onde você se meteu, Kagome?' Indagou Inuyasha preocupado ao fitar o semblante da esposa. O rímel borrado, a roupa amarrotada e o cabelo desgrenhado confirmavam que ela havia bebido._

_A jovem passou pelo amado, esbarrando-lhe no ombro para forçar passagem. Kagome atravessou a sala e jogou-se no sofá, sentou-se na penumbra ignorando a presença do rapaz._

_'Eu saí do ateliê e fui direto para o encontro dos AA! Não podia vir buscá-la porque a tela precisa ser entregue amanhã, o cliente pagou adiantado. Eu te falei, Kagome! ' Reclamou o esposo indignado colocando as mãos nos bolsos para não sacudir a jovem e trazê-la a realidade. _

_'Foi por causa desta merda de cliente que o nosso filho morreu.' Pronunciou-se a mulher com um misto de raiva e tristeza na voz, sentando-se no sofá um pouco mais ereta._

_Inuyasha mirou Kagome de modo gentil, sabia que indiretamente, ela tinha razão. Com passos pesados chegou até aquela mulher que era o único motivo dele continuar vivendo. Se não estivesse trabalhando até tarde Kagome não teria ido visitá-lo no ateliê com o filho deles, e consequentemente, sua família não teria passado por um tiroteio. Assim, o garotinho deles não precisaria ter perdido a vida._

_O jovem sentou ao lado dela deixando que Kagome deitasse a cabeça em seu colo. Inuyasha ouvia o pranto da amada em silêncio, cada lágrima que molhava seus joelhos era como se adagas se cravassem em seu coração. Sentindo-se impotente ele apenas deixava que ela extravasasse a sua dor em seus braços._

_'S..o...u...t...a...' .Balbuciou Kagome o nome do filho que tinha apenas 9 meses. Ao ouvir o nome do pequeno, Inuyasha deixou que uma lágrima solitária escorregasse por sua bochecha._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Maldita bebida, maldita válvula de escape.' Murmurou o pintor baixinho.

Apesar de saber que Kagome demoraria a superar a morte do filho jamais pensou que ela se entregaria à bebida. Amava-a demais, assim como amava seu filho, que fora vítima de uma bala perdida.

A enfermeira chamou Inuyasha, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos. O rapaz levantou-se, estendendo as costas para falar com ela. A cada palavra da mulher as lágrimas molhavam o seu rosto, não queria acreditar no que ouvia.

'Você tem certeza?' Perguntou ele a enfermeira com a voz pouco firme.

'Infelizmente sim, senhor. A paciente estava grávida de uma criança acéfala, devido ao álcool. O embrião não resistiu e foi abortado naturalmente. A paciente, que já possuía uma infeção no útero não poderia engravidar em sua atual condição. Acabou não resistindo a hemorragia.'

Inuyasha caiu de joelhos ficando em estado catatônico não acreditando em sua triste realidade.

Um mês depois

O artista olhava o quadro pronto a sua frente que retratava uma bela mulher deitada sobre uma cama, com o corpo iluminado por velas e luzes coloridas. Será que é isso que Kagome tinha se tornado para ele, um sonho?

Sim , ela tinha se tornado um sonho devido à escolha de ambos, pelo fato de não reagirem, de se entregarem à dor. Sem perceber Inuyasha e Kagome traçaram um destino inaceitável para suas vidas.

**_Recado da Nand _**

**_Bom, esse é um short fic de três partes. Sabe quando você se pergunta como seria a sua vida se fizesse isso ou aquilo? O que eu tentei fazer foi uma pequena história mostrando como as "pequenas escolhas" afetam o futuro . Essa é a história mais triste... as outras serão menos down, eu espero (apesar de terem problemáticas diferentes)! Ainda faltam : o Inevitável e o improvável._**

**_Antes de me xingarem, peço que leiam "o inevitável". Eu resolvi começar com "o inaceitável" por ser a história mais ácida (na minha opinião) e eu sempre quis fazer isso... mas garanto que eu posso me redimir com a próxima. Agüentem uma semaninha só, please!_**

**_(em off: idéia baseada no filme fantástico "Corra Lola corra", que é alemão. Já o Hollywoodiano "Efeito Borboleta" foi 'chupado' doprimeiro filme. Quem não viu vale a pena. Já adianto que ele também tem 3 partes...- -'' ao menos o meu enfoque é diferente Nand tenta amenizar a cópia, mas pelo menos teve a decência de dar os créditos a quem merece) _**

**_Obrigada por lerem,_**

_**Nandykboo**_


	2. O inevitável

Sempre há uma escolha 

Capítulo 2- O inevitável

A modesta casa precisava de reparos. Era pequena com um jardim abandonado em sua entrada. Em seu caminho haviam árvores secas, de trocos grossos e retorcidos como se dançassem um louco ballet. A residência de aspecto selvagem e sinistro tornava-se ainda mais peculiar durante à noite. Hoje especialmente, a neblina cobria a lua minguante, mas ao contrário da usual morbidez a aura do lugar era nostálgica.

Na estreita varanda, Inuyasha disputava um espaço entre o cavalete e as tábuas quebradas no chão. Misturava as tintas no pequeno recipiente branco esmaltado com a finalidade de dar vida a sua próxima obra de arte. No entanto não conseguia se concentrar, o encontro que tivera com aquela jovem na galeria à tarde não saía de sua cabeça. Tentara em vão procurar uma tonalidade que fizesse juz àquelas belas safiras cintilantes, estava diante de uma Deusa e deixou-a escapar. Jogou os pincéis na água desistindo, não conseguia reproduzir aquele céu luminoso que tinha em suas lembranças.

O artista afastou-se do cavalete e, com suas mãos azuis de tinta, pegou o delicado cordão aproximando-o de seus orbes dourados. A esfera feita de quartzo rosa era presa por uma fina corrente prateada cheia de pequenos cristais que refletia os olhos cor de fogo do rapaz.

"E eu nem soube o nome dela..." Disse ele num fio de voz analisando o objeto.

_Flashback_

_Em uma pequena galeria de arte moderna_

_"Que porcaria! Parece um borrão!" Exclamou a jovem ao ver o quadro sem pé nem cabeça._

_"O que falta na tela?" Indagou o rapaz por trás da jovem._

_"Tudo! A começar por inspiração." Disse ela esboçando um sorriso sem graça._

_O rapaz hipnotizado pelos os olhos azuis da jovem e encantado pela sua franqueza sorriu genuinamente para ela._

_"Obrigado pela ajuda, vou tentar melhorar da próxima vez. Algo me diz que estarei mais inspirado." Disse ele piscando levemente para ela._

_A garota retribuiu o sorriso ainda envergonhada. Aquele hanyou era realmente atraente, ela nunca vira olhos daquela maneira, pareciam o Sol, duas labaredas incandescentes devorando-a . Colocou uma mecha teimosa atrás da orelha para desobstruir a sua visão._

_A jovem hesitava em se apresentar, talvez porque soubesse que seria mais difícil namorar outro agora que tinha certeza que o homem dos seus sonhos existia. Umedecendo os lábios de maneira pura e ao mesmo tempo sensual ela tomou uma decisão: correr, ignorando o aperto em seu coração e os pedidos de "espere" do rapaz . Não poderia trair Houjo, afinal ele fôra seu amigo, confidente e namorado nesses cinco anos que estavam juntos._

_Inuyasha observava a jovem afastar-se dele, sentiu que uma parte de si também estava deixando-o. Instintivamente olhou para o chão onde estava a garota e encontrou uma pequena gargantilha. O pintor aproximou-se do ornamento e pegou-o. Ao menos aquilo lhe lembraria que o encontro que tivera não fôra uma ilusão._

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o inusitado encontro na galeria, o hanyou ia para lá todos os dias encontrá-la sem sucesso. Sempre usava para si a desculpa de encontrar um patrocinador na sua ida diária ao local, porém no fundo ele ansiava por ver novamente a jovem de olhos azuis.

Já eram três da tarde quando Inuyasha decidiu deixar a galeria. Vestiu o sobretudo marrom e pôs o cachecol vermelho ao redor do pescoço dirigindo-se a saída. Cumprimentou o recepcionista com um aceno e, antes de sair não pode deixar de prender a respiração.

Uma moça de cabelos longos e negros estava "admirando" um de seus quadros. Ela ria de forma contagiante, e o pintor sentia que a busca por sua musa inspiradora havia finalmente terminado. Caminhou decididamente em direção da jovem, virando-a de forma brusca.

"Você... não é ela..." Concluiu tristemente ao ver os olhos castanhos da moça. A mulher a sua frente era idêntica a sua musa: o mesmo tom de pele, a mesma voz, o mesmo cabelo... mas em seus olhos não havia o céu.

"Eu sinto muito por ter sido rude." Desculpou-se ele sinceramente, aquela situação já estava embaraçosa demais. A mulher abriu um lindo sorriso e fez uma pequena reverência, por um instante Inuyasha viu os olhos dela tornarem-se azuis.

Balançando negativamente a cabeça ele saiu do recinto. Aquela mulher estava deixando-o louco. Será que estava apaixonado por uma mulher cujo nome ele sequer sabia? Sorriu com o desatino e deixou suas criações por hoje.

Caminhava devagar pensando em suas desventuras. A tarde fria e o vento cortante congelavam seus ossos. Sua ambição em se tornar um artista famoso estava prestes a se realizar, precisava apenas pintar sua obra prima para sair da pequena galeria e expor suas criações em seu próprio espaço cultural, ou quem sabe até em um grande museu. Para isso ele precisava mais do que talento, precisava de inspiração.

Inuyasha suspirou cabisbaixo enquanto brincava com o gracioso colar, passando-o por seus habilidosos dedos. Ignorava os demais pedestres, imerso em seus pensamentos o jovem pintor traçava planos para o seu glorioso futuro no mundo da arte, mas no fundo sabia que sozinho não conseguiria reproduzir o seu melhor trabalho, precisava de uma musa para a realização de seus sonhos . O descuido de uma das manobras fez com que o ornamento escorregasse de sua mão caindo no chão, fazendo com que o pintor se abaixasse para pegá-lo.

Estava tão distraído que não havia percebido que uma pessoa ao seu lado também abaixara para pegar o objeto. A mulher fôra mais rápida e pegou-o com suas pequenas mãos. Inuyasha ia agradecer à jovem entretanto, ao fitar-lhe os orbes a voz se recusava a sair de sua garganta. A garota reconhecendo o seu pertence sorriu e mirou o pintor com suas reluzentes safiras.

"Não sabe quanto tempo o procurei, julguei que o houvesse perdido." Disse a garota com o colar em mãos e os olhos fixos em Inuyasha.

"Você... eu tentei devolvê-lo mas não a encontrei." Respondeu Inuyasha com a voz tremida, ainda sem distinguir se aquilo era real ou uma ilusão.

"Eu não estou falando do colar..." Disse a jovem aproximando-se mais do hanyou sentindo as batidas de seu coração acelerarem e a respiração ficar alterada.

Inuyasha deixou que a jovem se aproximasse até que seu corpo roçasse no dele. Sentia o hálito quente dela em seus lábios e esperou ansiosamente o inevitável, que não tardou a acontecer. A garota beijou-o como se esperasse toda sua existência apenas para isso, sentia as pernas pouco firmes e um desejo desesperado de ter aquele hanyou junto de si. O rapaz sentindo a suave pressão em seus lábios e o sangue correr quente por todo o seu corpo entregou-se a aquele momento que sempre sonhara desde a primeira vez que a viu, estava no céu.

"Meu céu..." Balbuciou ele fitando os olhos azuis dela.

"De que é o céu, sem o sol para iluminá-lo." Disse ela sorrindo mirando os olhos dourados do rapaz.

"Sinto como se em toda a minha vida estive a sua procura e eu não sei o seu nome." Disse Inuyasha encabulado acariciando os cabelos negros da jovem.

"Ficaria feliz se me chamasse sempre de "Meu céu"... mas se preferir pode me chamar de Kagome." Respondeu ela divertida.

"Eu sou Inuyasha, a não ser que queira me chamar de "Meu sol"." Declarou ele sorridente.

"Apelido bem pertinente para o "astro rei" do meu coração." Concordou Kagome, sendo beijada em seguida por Inuyasha.

Dois anos depois

A pequena casa havia sido reformada. O jardim agora cuidado por Kagome era cheio de vida, que também possuía belas árvores de cerejeira que estavam em flor. O ambiente tornou-se familiar e acolhedor, e as risadas do primogênito completavam a atmosfera de felicidade.

Kagome tinha o filho em seu colo, Souta que já estava com nove meses. A criança herdara os olhos azuis como os dela e sua pele alva, já os cabelos eram prateados como os do pai. Tirando as raras madeixas que eram idênticas as de Inuyasha, o pequeno parecia humano pois não possuía garras nem caninos.

Inuyasha arrumava suas tintas e pincéis em sua valise, apesar de ser tarde da noite o pintor insistia ir ao ateliê para terminar a tela que lhe fôra encomendada. Ele sabia que essa criação lhe abriria as portas do mundo da arte, mas precisava entregá-la no prazo, caso contrário perderia a chance de ser reconhecido por suas obras.

A jovem mãe estava com um aperto em seu peito, algo lhe dizia que o marido não deveria sair de casa hoje, por mais que significasse sacrificar a carreira dele. Seu sexto sentido lhe implorava que o fizesse mudar de idéia. Não lhe importava que estavam passando por dificuldades financeiras, mas ela sabia que se Inuyasha saísse de casa suas vidas mudariam para sempre.

"Kagome, isso é um absurdo! Eu sou um hanyou e sei me defender!" Exclamava o pintor nervoso, evitando olhar nos olhos da esposa.

"Meu sol... por favor, me escute. Não posso deixá-lo ir, preciso de você ao meu lado e do nosso filho... haverá outras oportunidades de alcançar o sucesso." Disse ela entre lágrimas. Seus olhos azuis agora pareciam o oceano em uma grande tormenta.

No fundo Inuyasha sentia que ela estava certa, por mais que não quisesse admitir também estava com o coração pesado. Fitou os orbes da esposa e tocou sua pele aveludada. Kagome fechou os olhos e sentiu as mãos do esposo acariciar-lhe gentilmente o rosto, descendo até o pescoço onde o pintor pegou a pequena esfera rosa servia de adorno a bela mulher.

"Como soube?" Indagou ele ainda com a mão sobre a jóia, tirando-a do transe.

"Soube do que?" Retrucou ela olhando-o curiosa

"Que nós nos reencontraríamos." Disse ele com voz rouca roçando os lábios dele de leve nos dela.

"O quartzo rosa é a pedra do amor. Sabia que um dia essa esfera me traria o meu verdadeiro amor. Soube que era você no momento que o vi, mas estava comprometida a outra pessoa. Fugi com medo de trair a confiança de uma pessoa que até aquele dia era tudo para mim, apesar de sentir que não estava destinada a ela. Terminei o relacionamento naquele mesmo dia, não poderia ficar com Houjo pensando em você. Sabia que o veria novamente, o nosso amor era simplesmente..."

"...Inevitável" Concluiu Inuyasha, beijando-a em seguida. Após o provar dos lábios da esposa deu um leve beijo na testa do filho e abraçou-os.

Naquela noite Inuyasha cedeu aos apelos de Kagome e ficou ali, no seio de sua família. O sucesso nunca chegou, mas apesar disso o pintor não se queixava, pois no dia seguinte soubera do tiroteio que havia acontecido naquela noite. Seu "céu" que pertenceria ao mundo através de suas telas agora era só dele, seu paraíso particular, sua musa inspiradora, seu eterno e inevitável amor.

Recado da Nand 

**Primeiro de tudo, muito obrigada por lerem! Estou muito feliz que estão acompanhando essa pequena fic, que foi feita de coração!**

**Lady Gi : Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que você também curta o capítulo 2! Tá bem meloso, bem água com açúcar... mas é assim que eu estou me sentido no momento . Mas como vc pode ver dessa vez Inuyasha teve a família, e não o sucesso. (ás vezes não se pode Ter tudo, né?)**

**Tamaga: Aqui está o inevitável! Sei que o inaceitável foi triste... tanto que o título disse tudo! Essa é mais feliz, apesar de não fazer muito o meu estilo, curti fazê-la. Não sou muito dada a finais felizes com tudo perfeito, então tive que tirar alguma coisa, mas sabe que agora até gostei do resultado? Hehe . Diga o que achou desse capítulo, talvez eu me anime a escrever mais romances romanticos!**

**Nika: Pekenuxa! Fiquei realizada quando você disse que curtiu esse capítulo! (que foi escrito graças a persistência dessa minha querida mami ) mas no fim, eu tenho que admitir que foi bom demais para mim! Espero melhorar as minhas fics com o passar do tempo, e seu apoio tem sido crucial para mim (tanto para minha primeira e xodó "Sussurro na Alma" quanto para essa Segunda short fic). É bom que todos saibam que foi graças à você que eu me aventurei no site! Obrigada por tudo, Miga!**

**LP Vany-Chan: Oi! Eu infelizmente ainda não vi "A dona da História" mas verei, verei! Boa narração? O. O íxi, eu me esforço bastante... obrigada! Tenho muito que melhorar, ainda... mas esse é um apoio fenomenal, sem dúvida! Me critico bastante antes de postar alguma coisa, nunca está bom o suficiente, na minha opinião... mas é sempre ótimo quando as pessoas percebem que a gente tá dando o melhor de si. Valeu pelo comentário, beijão!**

**Tenshi- Yuki: Amiga! Você veio me prestigiar! Tou tão filiz! **

**Estranhou a fic? Não tem nada a ver com a minha personalidade... mas foi um surto positivo, hehe. Quem sabe (quando eu tiver na TPM denovo... - - ) eu faça mais romances? Me diga o que achou e sugira coisas também! Kissus!**

**Ps: Por favor, sugiram, briguem, façam tudo o que tiverem vontade! Mas me deixem saber o que acharam, tá? Se disserem : Fernanda, tá uma m! Fiquei à vontade, mas me digam aonde eu errei para que eu possa melhorar, se disser que tá ruim mas não disser o porque eu não vou aprender...**

**Valeu pela paciência, kissus da Nand **


	3. O improvável

**Demorou...mas tá aqui...**

**Só uma legenda básica, flashback em negrito, tá!**

**Sempre há uma Escolha**

****

**Capítulo 3- O improvável **

Estava atrasado há mais de uma semana, mesmo sendo um artista renomado precisava entregar aquela "peça" o quanto antes. As dívidas chegavam cada vez mais massacradas , acrescidas de juros, mas Inuyasha simplesmente não se importava, pois perdera o prazer de criar. Mesmo rejeitando o pincel, desrespeitando-o e "esmerando-se" para que a tela ficasse decrépita, o dom ainda era dele, não o havia abandonado, isso criava em suas obras um traço de excentricidade que alguns diziam ter se aflorado com o sucesso.

O hanyou tragava incessantemente, ignorando gosto do charuto que começava a lhe dar azia, talvez pelo fato de seu estômago conter apenas fumaça e "Logan" durante pelo menos dois dias. A fumaça impregnava o ambiente tornando o ar fétido, quase irrespirável. Apagando o fumo no belo cinzeiro de cristal, o pintor analisava seu trabalho com seu olho clínico afastando a mecha prateada que teimava em obstruir a visão dos orbes dourados.

'E então? Posso ver agora?' Indagou o homem que se encontrara na única parte do cômodo que não havia iluminação.

'Pode, Naraku.' Assentiu o hanyou de cabelos longos e prateados afastando-se da tela, e em seguida, pegou uma velha camisa para cobrir o tórax desnudo e um hobby para a "modelo" que se encontrava nua na cama iluminada apenas pela meia luz das velas.

A jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos levemente puxados deixou-se ser vestida pelo pintor, que pousou suavemente o hobby vermelho em seus ombros, contrastando-o com a alva pele da jovem. Sem murmurar-lhe um obrigado, a mulher caminhou pelo chão frio até onde estava Naraku, que mantinha-se entretido olhando a tela.

A obra de arte retratava uma mulher desnuda, iluminada por velas e pelas luzes da cidade. O cabelo negro, a pele alva formavam um lindo conjunto especialmente os olhos...

'Inuyasha! Por que meus olhos estão azuis?' Indagou Kikyou um tanto perplexa ao perceber que o que havia de mais chamativo no quadro não fora inspirado nela.

'Porque não são os SEUS olhos...' Respondeu Naraku astutamente, fazendo com que ela lhe olhasse de forma interrogativa.

'_...não é você a retratada na tela'_ Completou em pensamento, olhando de relance para o pintor que arrumava seus pincéis e tintas na valise, com o pensamento um tanto distante.

'_Quanto tempo faz... dez anos? Talvez mais... ' _Inuyasha fitava a noite escura ajeitando o sobretudo sobre o corpo. Já era tarde quando saíra do hotel onde tinha acabado de terminar o quadro encomendado por Naraku, e por mais que não quisesse se lembrar DELA, es que os olhos azuis vinham a assombra-lhe novamente.

Lembrou-se do dia fatídico na galeria, de como a conhecera, de quanto amou aquela mulher, de quanto sofreu por ela...

**FLASHBACK **

**Em uma pequena galeria de arte moderna**

'**Que porcaria! Parece um borrão!' Exclamou a jovem ao ver o quadro sem pé nem cabeça.**

'**O que falta na tela?' Indagou o rapaz por trás da jovem.**

'**Tudo! A começar por inspiração.' Disse ela esboçando um sorriso sem graça.**

**O rapaz hipnotizado pelos os olhos azuis da jovem e encantado pela sua **

**franqueza sorriu genuinamente para ela.**

'**Estaria disposta a me ajudar nesta árdua tarefa?' Perguntou o rapaz de olhos dourados galantemente.**

**Kagome sentiu o sorriso morrer de seus lábios, pois seu coração doía. Do outro lado da galeria via os orbes de Houjo pousados em si, e a tristeza estampada neles fez a cabeça de Kagome girar. Em um movimento rápido o hanyou amparou a jovem, impedindo-a de ir ao chão.**

'**Estou bem'. Declarou ao ver preocupação nos orbes de fogo.**

'**Tem certeza, senhorita...'**

'**Higurashi... Higurashi, Kagome' Disse a jovem por fim, despedindo-se e indo ao encontro de outro rapaz do lado oposto aonde estavam..**

_A quanto tempo não tinha notícias de sua musa?_ O jovem artista indagava-se acendendo mais um charuto Havana e, tentando ignorar a úlcera em seu estômago, tragava o fumo sem importar-se com a azia, ou com o sangrar do mesmo. Faltavam ainda duas quadras de seu flat, e o cansaço crescia a cada passo, juntamente com os primeiros raios de sol que denunciavam o novo dia.

Recordara-se de como ela fazia-lhe companhia no pequeno ateliê, das arrumações necessárias que onde a garota "socorria" o pequeno, mas bem iluminado cômodo, do sorriso alegre de quando ela chegava para posar e servir-lhe de inspiração em uma de suas obras, do sorriso triste quando o noivo ia buscá-la e ela se despedia...

'_Seu idiota! Você ainda a ama...' _Disse recriminando a si mesmo por suas lembranças.

**FLASHBACK**

**Dois jovens adultos encontravam-se sentados no balanço de um velho parque, o rapaz ansiava por aquela conversa há bastante tempo, era a resposta que ele esperava após confessar o que lhe ia no íntimo. **

'**Você já amou duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?' Perguntou a jovem com um leve tremor na voz, como se o que ela dissesse fora algo inconcebível.**

'**Não...' Respondeu-lhe Inuyasha fitando o chão. **

'**Que bom pra você...' Disse Kagome em um fio de voz.**

'**Não porque eu amo você' Declarou Inuyasha olhando fixamente nos orbes azuis da garota.**

**Kagome no entanto nada disse, apenas retirou de seu pescoço o adorno que tanto gostava, um pingente em forma de esfera de quartzo rosa preso a uma fina corrente trabalhada de cristais, pousando-a nas mãos do rapaz.**

'**Parte do meu coração é seu... ' Declarou ela _'...a outra metade não posso lhe dar por que não mais me pertence...'_ concluiu em pensamento.**

O Sol acabara de nascer, em sua caminhada imerso em suas lembranças, Inuyasha decidiu não retornar ao lar, mas caminhar pelo velho parque onde vira sua musa pela última vez. Instintivamente o homem tocou a corrente que ainda possuía em seu colo um refúgio, fechou os olhos enquanto pensava na mulher de orbes azuis.

Era cedo, apenas poucas pessoas passeavam pelo local, Inuyasha perambulava apenas indo aonde suas cansadas pernas o levassem, só queria encontrá-la ou esquecê-la de vez.

Subitamente o som de uma gargalhada infantil atraíra sua atenção, seguindo o som da risada, extremamente conhecida para ele, correra em direção aos balanços que ficavam amarrados nos troncos da velhas árvores. De longe via uma linda garotinha, que lhe era familiar.

Não resistindo a curiosidade o homem se aproximou da menina que parecia ter no máximo cinco anos. A pequena tinha a pele alva e os cabelos negros como a noite e ao ver Inuyasha ela abriu o mais luminoso dos sorrisos, o que deixou o homem um tanto impressionado, já que ela era a cópia exata de sua musa.

'Não pode ser... Kagome!' Indagou Inuyasha perplexo. Mesmo sabendo que sua resposta seria improvável, não podia deixar de fazê-la.

'Como soube o meu nome, homem-cachorro?' Perguntou a menina divertida, mexendo os pés que mal tocavam o chão.

'O seu nome é Kagome Higurashi?' Indagou o hanyou ainda confuso com a coincidência.

'Nãoooo... sou Kagome Houjo! Esse é o nome da minha mama'. Declarou a garotinha soltando do balanço e ficando mais próxima do hanyou.

'Sua mama...' Repetiu Inuyasha ainda desnorteado, ajoelhando-se em frente a pequena para observá-la melhor. Ao fazê-lo, a espevitada pequena afagou suas orelhas movidas pela curiosidade, o que fez o hanyou sorrir.

'Kagome... tenho algo para lhe dar' Disse ele, o que fez com que sua sessão de afagos terminasse. A garotinha piscou os orbes afastando-se do "homem-cachorro".

Inuyasha retirara o adorno que guardara durante tantos anos juntos de si, e depositou-o nas pequeninas mãos. A pequena deu um gritinho de felicidade sapateando os pés na grama ao ver o colar com a bela esfera rosada em seu centro.

Levantando-se, o homem acariciou a cabeleira negra da pequena e foi surpreendido por um beijo na mesma, dado timidamente em sua bochecha em forma de agradecimento.

O hanyou deixou o pequeno bosque, olhando o momento em que a pequena Kagome corria para mostrar o presente a sua mama. Ao reconhecer o objeto, Kagome Higurashi procurou em vão o homem de cabelos prateados, e em seus olhos podia notar-se o discreto brilho de uma lágrima, uma lágrima de felicidade por ele ainda não tê-la esquecido.

Inuyasha, que observava a cena de longe sentia-se livre, sabia que era bastante improvável deste amor sair de seu peito, mas agora não viveria mais em função do mesmo.

**Bom, finalmente acabou!**

**Desculpe a imensa demora, já perdi até as contas do quanto o meu pc foi formatado esse ano. **

**Inverti meio que as bolas nesse capítulo, no caso é a K-chan que está apaixonada por mais de uma pessoa... só que ela toma uma decisão, é isso o que deu! Mas apesar de escolher o Houjo a pobre ainda ama o Inu... amar não é fácil...**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Beijos atrasados da tia Nand!**

**Ps: As reviews eu repondo ou por e-mail (para quem disponibilizou) ou com o 6o capítulo de "sussurro na alma"**


End file.
